disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandarin
Mandarin is an antagonist in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. He is the infamous 'sixth' monkey, who was the original leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. He is voiced by James Hong. Background He is orange, which explains Chiro's color scheme. He is currently different than the other monkeys who are part robot (though he once was as seen in flashbacks during "Secret of the Sixth Monkey" and "Snowbound"), which explains why he has orange gauntlets to emit his energy sword and shield. He also has armor. He wanted to not only protect Shuggazoom but rule it as well. His teammates did not like this, so as a last resort they banished him to an off-world prison called the Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison (in the shape of a hoop), where he remained in a sleep state until the Skeleton King awakened him from his dreams of the deaths of his former teammates ("countless fantasies played out in the black sleep of stasis, as he puts it). Once, he even replicated several clones of Chiro using Chiro's DNA and molecular structure, however he failed miserably and Skeleton King replaced him with a more obedient clone; afterwards, Skeleton King orders his formless minions to take the original Mandarin away (the original Mandarin's whereabouts remain unknown). In "Night of Fear", his biggest fear is Valeena despite managing to silence her when she is still trapped in the medallion. Personality "Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys created. By far, the wisest, smartest and strongest, he was our leader"- Antauri Mandarin was the original leader of the Monkey Team. He is initially described to us by Antauri, who in addition to these qualities, was said to have had a good heart, much like Chiro. However, he had dark aspects which were seen since his days as a normal monkey. He was shown to be irritated with Sparx and Nova's spat and was able to frightened them with a glare. A characterizing moment was where when the Gate of the Dark Ones was seen in Golden Age; he was the only monkey not be cowering in fear, instead looking shocked and having a gross fascination with the sight. Chiro also described him as always being obsessed with learning. He also seems to have a thirst for power and an enormous ego, has he had believed themselves or at least him, to be above protecting the city. He wanted to rule over it, something his comrades didn't agree to. He appears to have grown resentful for their 'betrayal.' Despite this, he has a fascination with his replacement, Chiro, seeing something similar in them. In Versus Chiro, he had failed upset Skeleton King so, he decides to replaced the a bone-armored clone. 'Mandarin 2' was similar though was more evil, ruthless and erratic in behavior. He was shown to be afraid of Valeena and seemed to have fallen from his former power. Despite this, he still remains a big threat as he is still by Skeleton King's side. History Not much is known about Mandarin in terms with the rest of the team. Back when he was still a normal monkey, he had displayed some of his darker tendencies such as his irritation with Sparx and Nova's bickering. His anger was enough to scare the two. The Alchemist told him that he wants everyone to get along and no picking on each other. He inadvertently caused the accident which turned the Alchemist into the Skeleton King. When the Alchemist and Captain Shuggazoom were viewing the Dark Ones, he was the only one not afraid, having a look of shock and abhor fascination. He approached the gate before yelling at one of them and jumping on the machine, causing to malfunction and letting lose two of the Dark Ones, one of which corrupted the Alchemist to where he eventually became the Skeleton King. During his time as Team Leader, not much is known outside the time he was training Nova to deal with harsh cold and she unleashed her temper on him. Eventually, his thirst for power grew to where he wanted to take over and rule Shuggazoom, something that the rest of team would not let happen. Eventually, they exiled him and he remained in stasis until Chiro accidentally awoke him when he turned on his shield. After his first battle with the team, he was found by Skeleton King and turned into something of a monster, In the episode, "Versus Chiro," he replaced by a clone of him personally made by Skeleton King. 'Mandarin 2' retains mostly the same personality and memories as the original, though he seems to be a bit more irrational and erratic. This may be due to the modifications Skeleton King had done on the clone. The replica has continued to fight Chiro and the rest of the Hyperforce, even appearing by the revived Skeleton King's side at the end. He partnered with Valina out of fear and necessity; though he was spared while she was killed off when her usefulness was done. Powers The original Mandarin fought with his shield and sword as his weapons. He didn't display many of his abilities, though he created a force orb in his initial appearance and may have some other forms of telepathy. His duplicate also had his Sword and Shield before being having one of is hands become a claw of bone. *Monkey Mind Scream *Monkey Slash Claw Relationships Chiro - Mandarin was surprised when Chiro activate Mandarin's weapons and learned that Chiro has the power primate. Because of their similarities, he had tried to get Chiro over to his side. Skeleton King commented on his choice of having Chiro rule by Mandarin's side as "a reflection of yourself." He refers to Chiro as 'my hairless monkey. The Hyperforce - He appears to be angry and bitter for them exiling him from Shuggazoom. They are now enemies. Not much is known about their individual relationships, though Antauri may have had the most respect for him, he was tough on Nova and Otto was once his closest ally. It's implied Mandarin and Antauri trained together at the Veron Temple. Skeleton King - His new master. Despite the original Mandarin failing him, Skeleton King created a clone and the clone was loyal to where it was because of him, the Skeleton King was eventually able to be revived. Also, while Skeleton King killed off the more powerful Valeena, Mandarin 2 appeared by his side in the final episode. Valeena - They have a tough relationship. He is scared of her while she is annoyed by him. Despite this, he saved her because of her knowledge on Skeleton King surpasses his, so they have some slight form of comradeship. [[Otto|'Otto']] - Before Mandarin turned evil, Otto was his closest ally, or, best friend. Now that he is evil, though, nothing is between them other than rivalry. Trivia *It is said that before Mandarin became evil he and Otto were close friends. In''' Soul of Evil''' Mandarin said while fighting Otto, "You were once my closest ally Otto." It was said that he once had a pure heart, like that of Chiro. *His greatest fear is Valeena, it is unknown what his original fear was. *He had displayed the least amount of named moves compared to the other Hyperforce. *The Mandarin clone is the only formless to have artificial intelligence instead of being a mindless drone. Also unlike the others he is not so easily killed. *It is never revealed what happened to the real Mandarin, he was taken away into the shadows by two red formless and was never seen again, but some fans believe that he may come back in Season 5 back on the good side. Gallery Mandarin_1.png|Mandarin, stripped of his robotic parts. Mandarin_2.jpg|Mandarin's clone. Mandarin.jpg 045.jpg Hqdefault.jpeg Valeena_and_Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin and Valeena Evil_Sparx_with_Mandarin.jpg|Sparx and Mandarin in Soul of Evil Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Robots Category:Monkeys Category:TV Animation characters Category:Article stubs